Harbinger Wars 2 Vol 1 0
| Series = Harbinger Wars 2 | Volume = | Issue = 0 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = Harbinger Wars 2 | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Get your first look at Valiant’s biggest and most ambitious event to date in HARBINGER WARS 2 #0 – an exclusive, limited-edition Valiant zero issue! Available to those have redeemed four mail-away coupons included in HARBINGER RENEGADE #1-4, HARBINGER WARS 2 #0 will lay the foundation for the bloodied future that has been foreseen by the world’s most high-powered threat: Alexander Solomon, Toyo Harada’s former protege and the Renegade’s newest adversary.! But there are those that even Solomon fears… And, as the march toward HARBINGER WARS 2 builds over the coming year, a new and terrible force is about to reveal itself to the heroes of the Valiant Universe! Fans, take note: HARBINGER WARS 2 #0 is a standalone thematic prologue to the events of Valiant’s upcoming summer event. This limited-edition zero issue release is specifically designed to stand apart from the rest of the series, and the events contained within it will not be essential to understanding the rest of the HARBINGER WARS 2 event. Harbinger Wars 2 #0 The story is told from Major Charlie Palmer's perspective. Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** Harris ** Lemire Villains: * * * Other Characters: * Harris' wife * * News host * Nuns ** Head mistress * Random orphans * ** *** First responders Locations: * ** Greenwich *** H.A.R.D. Corps Holding Facility * ** *** 7-Eleven *** Orphanage Items: * Cognitive parasitic tracker * * Ventilators and feeding tube Vehicles: * White van Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: * Editors: (Assistant), (Associate), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Quotes Lucia's Story Backup story. Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** Dietrich ** Frost * ** ** Scientists Other Characters: * * Ines Locations: * ** *** Crossroads Resident Center aka * ** *** Items: * Crash test dummy * Dice * Hand-drawn picture * Hand grenades * Machine guns * Soup bowl * Spoon * Teddy Bear Vehicles: * Humvees Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Quotes Notes * This issue was only available to those (in the US, Canada, and the UK) who had redeemed all four mail-away coupons included in Harbinger Renegade #1-4 ( - ). The coupons and a handling fee of $10 had to be sent in until May 1, 2017. * On December 22, 2017, Dinesh Shamdasani tweeted "The wait is almost over! HARBINGER WARS II #0 has started shipping. Big thank you to everyone who mailed away for one. We included a little surprise by @HIGHzurrer @allenraul & @carlotazanahori in addition to the awesome @mattkindt story!"https://twitter.com/dinesh_s/status/944014178301353984 * The main story is continued from Rafer Roberts' ''Harbinger Renegade'' and the backup story is another origin story for Heisserer's ''Secret Weapons'' series. Gallery Cover Art File:HW2 ZERO COVER CRAIN.jpg|'Regular Cover' by Clayton Crain HW2 000 COVER CRAIN.jpg|'Textless Cover' by Clayton Crain Promotional Art Preview HW2 ZERO 001.jpg HW2 ZERO 002.jpg HW2 ZERO 003.jpg HW2 ZERO 004.jpg HW2 ZERO 005.jpg HW2 ZERO 006.jpg HW2 ZERO 007.jpg HW2 ZERO 008.jpg HW2 ZERO 009.jpg Preview (b/w) for Harbinger Wars 2 #0 HW2 ZERO BW 001.jpg HW2 ZERO BW 002.jpg HW2 ZERO BW 003.jpg HW2 ZERO BW 004.jpg HW2 ZERO BW 005.jpg Coupons (sample) from ( ) HR 001 COUPON 001.jpg HR 001 COUPON 002.jpg HR 001 COUPON 003.jpg HR 001 COUPON 004.jpg Related References External links * First Look: Valiant Reveals HARBINGER WARS 2 #0 Cover by Clayton Crain – An Exclusive Prelude to the Devastating Comics Event of 2018! (November 4, 2016 by The Valiant Voice) * Valiant Deploys Exclusive HARBINGER WARS 2 #0 Prelude by Matt Kindt & Doug Braithwaite to Eager Fans Worldwide (December 28, 2017 by The Valiant Voice) Category:Zero Issues